


Тайны под подушкой

by maricon_lanero



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: 4 times +1 fic, Humor, M/M, Romance, implied foursome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре раза, когда Билли Олсон сделал вид, что спит, и еще один раз, когда он решил не притворяться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайны под подушкой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets on your pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13618) by oflights. 



> **Бета** : [седьмая дочь](http://fragmentsofa.diary.ru/)
> 
> Переведено на ФБ-2012 для команды "The Social Network fandom" (2-й lvl, категория: мини)  
> Рейтинг: от G до PG-13

1.

Это похоже на какую-то хрень из сказки о Златовласке: кровать Марка странно пахнет, потому что он никогда не меняет простыни, пока Эдуардо не делает это за него; кровать Дастина в ужасном беспорядке, потому что он любит засыпать в обнимку с пачкой Читос; а вот кровать Криса – то, что надо. Так что там Билли и спит – даже слишком часто. Она очень удобная.

Эдуардо постоянно замечает: «Но ты тут не живешь, у тебя ведь есть своя кровать в своей комнате».

Билли удивленно моргает и вдумчиво об этом размышляет, а потом парирует: «У тебя тоже» и сонно ухмыляется Эдуардо, удобно растянувшемуся на кровати Марка. Эдуардо краснеет, что выглядит по-идиотски, потому что он ужасно загорелый и все такое, а затем меняет тему разговора, и Билли перестает его слушать.

Никто, кроме Эдуардо, кажется, не замечает, что Билли постоянно проводит время с ними: дрыхнет в кровати Криса, если только она не нужна самому Крису. Последний часто вообще не ночует в комнате (секс у него случается слишком часто, по крайней мере, по сравнению с ними всеми), так что очень скоро Билли перестает воспринимать кровать как что-то принадлежащее Крису и начинает думать о ней, как о своем втором спальном месте.  
Эдуардо все еще бросает в его сторону странные взгляды, но, в зависимости от количества выпитого, Билли становится ясно, что все это из-за близости к кровати Марка. И, возможно, Эдуардо тоже хочет свою собственную кровать в комнате, но это глупо, потому что кровать Марка практически принадлежит Эдуардо, или, по крайней мере, должна. Он делает пометку в голове, чтобы не забыть упомянуть эту деталь в разговоре, а потом сразу же забывает, потому что Дастин смотрит «Скорость», и Киану Ривз прекрасен, хоть у него и холодные акульи глаза. Прямо как у Марка.

Он благоразумно спит в течение всей этой заварушки с Фейсмэшем, но в итоге его будят, когда все начинают паниковать по поводу накрывшейся гарвардской сети. Он ворчит и пытается снова заснуть, и Крис вздыхает, а потом накрывает его одеялом и ложится на диван, потому что он милый (и по этой причине у него много секса). Дастин и Марк еще некоторое время фонтанируют самодовольством и вдохновением, и делают это довольно громко, отчего Билли не может уснуть даже накрыв голову подушкой. Эдуардо молчит, и, может, у Билли и низший средний балл среди всех присутствующих в комнате, но он знает, что Эдуардо что-то беспокоит, скорее всего, Марк.

Дастин заползает в кровь напротив него и зевая говорит:

— Ночи, Билли, – Билли не отвечает, потому что он считает овец, и это не помогает. Очень скоро выключается телевизор, и в общей комнате становится темно. Свет в комнате Марка тоже гаснет, и Билли знает, что это, должно быть, Эдуардо, потому что Марк обычно так не делает.

«Да, – думает Билли на овце номер триста восемь, – сейчас я могу спать». Но он не может.

— Марк, – говорит Эдуардо тихим шепотом.

— Что? – громко и резковато отзывается Марк. Билли теряет счет овцам, так что ему приходится начинать сначала. Вот засранец.

Эдуардо молчит, как хороший парень, и все, что слышно, это ленивое клацанье клавиатуры, менее яростное, чем до этого. Однажды Билли написал стихотворение про клавиатуру, о том, как ее звуки подобны дождю и что-то в этом роде. Затем он показал ее одной девчонке из класса «Формы драматических произведений» и в тот раз ему очень повезло с той девчонкой: это было обалденно. Тихих звуков комнаты достаточно, чтобы убаюкать Билли, пригревшегося под одеялом, но затем Эдуардо снова начинает говорить. Его голос по-прежнему тих, но, возможно, на этот раз по другой причине.

— Скажи мне, Марк.

Клацанье клавиатуры прекращается. Билли думает, что он мог бы сочинить об этом другое стихотворение, но ему нужен прилив вдохновения, чтобы все вышло идеально. К тому же, в данный момент он сонный, а те двое все никак не заткнутся. «Засранцы, – подытоживает он».

— Она… – голос Марка внезапно обрывается, как звук клавиш до этого. Билли думает о звуках тишины, а потом чувствует себя гением, потому что вспоминает о знаменитом треке “Simon and Garfunkel”. Судя по звукам, кресло Марка скрипя подкатывается на пару шагов. – Она… Вардо…

— Да пошла она, – говорит Эдуардо. Смех Марка звучит трескуче и угрюмо.

— Да. Она сука.

— Полная сука.

— Люблю, когда ты такая сволочь.

— Это только для тебя.

Билли едва сдерживает смешок, лежа под подушкой. Они и понятия не имеют, что разговаривают как два гомика, да? Эдуардо практически источает гомосексуальность, но мысль о Марке, который с такой нежностью говорит о любви к сволочам, просто не укладывается в голове.

Сейчас Эдуардо тихо говорит о том, в какие неприятности они встряли. Он звучит сонно: его голос становится неуверенным и еще более мягким чем обычно. Клацанье клавиш не возобновляется, так что Марк слушает, даже если и совсем не отвечает. Эдуардо говорит:

— Если мой отец… – и Билли становится неинтересно. Не то настроение, чтобы слушать нытье богатенького мальчика.

Он теряет нить разговора и начинает засыпать, когда Эдуардо замолкает и хрипло вдыхает. Билли слышит, как трещит и разворачивается на колесиках кресло Марка. Затем оно разворачивается еще раз, и Марк отчетливо произносит:

— Они не узнают, что ты во все это замешан, Вардо. Не волнуйся, ладно?

Марк такой глупый. Он возвращается к компьютеру, и снова начинает печатать на клавиатуре, создавая звуки дождя. Эдуардо спит, и только Билли слышал все. И, возможно, у него самый низкий средний балл в этой комнате, но даже он знает, что такие вещи следует говорить тем, кто не спит и может услышать.

 

2.

Они начинают надираться перед очередной вечеринкой в Альфа-Эпсилон-Пи, но Билли выпивает столько шотов, что внезапно обнаруживает себя в состоянии нестояния. Крис, Дастин и Эдуардо смеются над ним и уходят, а Билли сворачивается клубком в кровати Криса (как всегда) и не просыпается до тех пор, пока не слышит, как открывается входная дверь, и шлепанье вьетнамок Марка смешивается с его восторженным лепетом на тему, абсолютно неинтересную для Билли. 

Эдуардо активно с чем-то соглашается (как всегда), и Билли начинает дремать. Он слушает в пол-уха, и возвращает все свое внимание к происходящему лишь тогда, когда Марк говорит:

— Да черт тебя дери, если тебе так холодно, залезь под одеяло.

«Голубки», – радостно думает Билли, а шелест простыней и шум лишь подтверждают это.

— Спасибо, Марк, – говорит Эдуардо мягко и, скорее всего, глядя на него оленьими глазами. Марк хмыкает и снова начинает говорить как аукционист: оживленно и быстро. Не как человек с холодными акульими глазами. Билли выглядывает из-под одеяла Криса и видит, что Марк практически вибрирует с каждым словом, жестикулирует и вышагивает перед Эудардо, который удобно устроился в кровати, обернувшись вокруг подушки, как осьминог. 

Ничего нового, нет, честно, так что Билли начинает засыпать и просыпается в следующий раз, когда дверь снова открывается. Марк и Эдуардо все еще разговаривают, правда, уже тише. Новопришедший идет тяжелыми спотыкающимися шагами. Билли достаточно умен, чтобы догадаться, что это Дастин, вернувшийся с вечеринки. Но затем Эдуардо мягко говорит:

— Привет, Крис, – говорит он это, скорее всего, затем, чтобы Билли почувствовал себя идиотом.

Крис-или-Дастин-наверное-все-таки-Дастин мычит в ответ и затем, к торжеству Билли, вваливается в комнату, в которой Билли в данный момент пытается заснуть. Точно Дастин – ха! – потому что Крис уже давно знает, что его место на диване, когда Билли ночует у них. Билли выглядывает из-под одеяла, чтобы подтвердить свою теорию, но чувствует острое разочарование, потому что оказывается неправ.

«Может, Дастин покрасил себе волосы на вечеринке», – успокаивает себя Билли, но нет, это и вправду Крис. Он выглядит пьяным и уставшим. И вроде как грустным. Он тяжело вздыхает, а потом залазит в кровать Дастина и утыкается лицом в подушку.

— Думаешь, он знает… – хмуро начинает говорить Марк, но Эдуардо его обрывает.

— Не надо, Марк, оставь его. Я думаю, Дастин… я думаю, он кого-то сегодня встретил.

Марк фыркает и бормочет что-то очень похожее на «жалкий», что приводит к словесной перепалке. Эдуардо отчитывает Марка, а того это абсолютно не заботит. Билли украдкой смотрит на Криса, который по-прежнему лежит на животе, только сейчас его плечи слегка подрагивают. Билли чувствует вину и думает, не хочет ли Крис лечь в свою постель. А потом он думает о том, где в данный момент находится Эдуардо, и решает, что если они примерно в одинаковом положении (а это абсолютно так – Билли отлично видит такие вещи и делает выводы), то Крис сейчас лежит именно там, где хочет, даже если это и немного трагично.

«Голубки», – думает Билли, но уже не так радостно. А потом он засыпает.

 

3.

Суть в том, что когда ты любишь вздремнуть в самой гейской комнате во всем Массачусетсе, что-то вроде этого просто обязано случиться. Билли резко просыпается, но не поднимается, потому что – о мой Бог – эти стоны и крики, идущие с кровати Марка, нисколько не облегчают его положение. Билли недостаточно обдолбан для этого.

Девушки ушли – Билли знает это точно, потому что больше не чувствует запаха их духов. Скорее всего, они испугались маниакального взгляда Дастина и ревнивого оскала Криса. Дастина и Криса тоже нет: так показывает быстрый осмотр комнаты. Билли и вправду плевать, где они, потому что он может только молиться, чтобы они вернулись как можно скорее. Так что кто бы ни заставлял кровать Марка так скрипеть, он исчезнет и перестанет делать то-что-они-делают немедленно.

Кто бы это ни был, но он бормочет по-португальски, с придыханиями и горловыми стонами. Билли думает о том, чтобы встать и заорать, что тут нет дверей, и они знают долбаные правила. Но он не может двинуться, а Марк и Эдуардо (потому что кто еще это может быть, как не Эдуардо?) очень даже могут двигаться, и они очень, очень подвижные.

 

Когда Билли начинал засыпать, Эдуардо попытался уложить и Марка.

— Мы можем продолжить расширяться утром, ладно, ты уже 52 часа на ногах и такими темпами просто умрешь! 

Билли, конечно, знал, что только экстраординарные меры смогут заставить Марка отправиться в кровать, но он не думал, что настолько. Билли накрывает подушкой лицо и отказывается даже высовывать нос из-под нее.

Марк издает необычайно громкий, смешанный с болью стон, и Эдуардо шепчет ему отчаянным задыхающимся голосом:

— Ты разбудишь Билли.

— Насрать, – отвечает Марк, и за этим следует звук влажного неуклюжего поцелуя. 

В жопу. Все.

— Не заставляй меня тебя душить, – говорит Эдуардо, и Билли уже почти готов выдрать себе барабанные перепонки, хотя бы потому, что Марк начинает стонать громче. Конец стона немного приглушен и смазан, предположительно рукой Эдуардо, а затем снова слышится скрип кровати и тяжелое дыхание Эдуардо.

— Ты думал об этом? – шепчет Эдуардо, и Марк что-то бормочет, но, очевидно, Эдуардо не убирает свою руку и продолжает низко говорить. – М? Ты хотел, чтобы это был я, а не она? Поэтому было настолько легко тебя заполучить?

«Спокойно», – истерично думает Билли. Клянется себе, что больше никогда, никогда и ни за что не будет спать в этой комнате. Крис может получить кровать в свое распоряжение, вместе со своими долбаными соседями-геями. А Билли вернется в свою комнату, как только вспомнит, в каком она здании, и никогда не покинет Нору Гетеросексуальной Маскулинности, никогда. Особенно потому, что – срань Господня! – стоны Марка слышны даже через руку Эдуардо, и Билли каждой косточкой своего тела пытается игнорировать тот факт, что у него начинает вставать.

«Убейте меня, – безнадежно думает он, – убейте меня сейчас».

Кажется, что все это продолжается вечно. К черту этих двух, и их выносливость (с ужасным чувством зависти он понимает, что те две девушки отсосали им этим вечером, и сейчас он по-настоящему ненавидит мир), и неконтролируемые стоны Марка, и грязные словечки Эдуардо на португальском. Когда все заканчивается, Билли лежит с широко раскрытыми глазами и моральной травмой. Он знает, что Марк засыпает первым, потому что Эдуардо начинает говорить всякие милые глупости по-английски, что-то вроде «мой гений» и «горжусь тобой» и другие еще более морально травматические вещи.

Эдуардо наконец-то засыпает, практически мурлыча, но Билли этой ночью уже не суждено сомкнуть глаз.

 

4.

Билли сдерживает свое обещание: Марк взламывает его студенческие записи и говорит, где находится его комната. Там Билли заново открывает, что у его соседа тяжелая форма астмы, и именно по этой причине он когда-то перестал возвращаться сюда, ну да ладно. Ему приходится высовывать голову из окна, чтобы покурить, но так даже забавнее.

Он держится подальше от комнаты Чрезвычайной и Травматичной Гомосексуальности в Керкланде, но одной ночью он все-таки приземляется там, потому что у них что-то вроде собрания по поводу видео игры, которую изобрел Марк или чего-то в этом роде. Дастин, Крис, Эдуардо и Марк пьяные и счастливые, и разговаривают о Калифорнии. В какой-то момент Эдуардо утягивает Марка в свою однушку, за что им спасибо большое, засранцам. Дастин и Крис остаются вместе, хихикающие и радостные. Правда, они до сих пор ломают трагедию и пока не трахаются, так что Билли решает, что можно поспать в кровати Криса одну ночь.

Зря.

— Фу, Господи, – говорит Крис из комнаты Марка, и Билли сонно моргает. – Эта кровать отвратительна! Я не знал, что Марк носит обтягивающие боксеры.

— Иди сюда, – зовет Дастин. – Мы можем тут уютно устроиться!

Крис идет шаркая ногами, и даже звук его топанья звучит некомфортно и вымученно. Билли сужает глаза до щелочек и смотрит, как Крис стоит над Дастином и выглядит напряженным и переживающим психологический конфликт. Затем он вздыхает и поворачивается лицом к гостиной.

— Забудь. Я просто посплю на диване.

— Что! – говорит Дастин, пытаясь выпутаться из горы одеял. – Почему? Иди сюда, Крис, я подвинусь!

— Да все в порядке, Дастин, – устало говорит Крис.

— Нет, не понимаю. Почему ты не хочешь лечь ко мне?

«Потому что он не удержится и как минимум потрется о тебя, как возбужденная маленькая собачка», – отвечает Билли про себя, закатывая глаза. Честно, обитатели этой комнаты просто идиоты. И они еще дразнят его за специализацию в театральном искусстве.

— Просто… твоя кровать тоже отвратительна. Там наверняка муравьи, и ты постоянно оставляешь в ней еду…

— Иногда у меня просыпается аппетит прямо посреди ночи, но мне не хочется вставать, – оскорблено заявляет Дастин. – И ты… ты спишь тут, когда меня нет. Марк так сказал.

— Марк – маленькая сучка и сплетница. 

Билли вынужден сдержать смешок после этих слов, потому что это правда. Марк любит говорить всякие гадости.

— Крис!

— Я не… это… это просто будет неудобно, ладно? Забудь.

В комнате становится тихо, и когда Билли выглядывает наружу, Дастин сиди в кровати прямой как палка с широко раскрытыми глазами. Билли уверен, что он все равно не поймет, поэтому возвращается ко сну. Очередная ночь гейского ангста. Скучно.

А затем (потому что Вселенная ненавидит его) раздается вопрос:

— Что если мы не просто полежим?

Ужас наполняет Билли мгновенно, и его глаза открываются, но голос Криса звучит испуганно. Испуганно в такой дрожащей манере, но с оттенком надежды.

— Что? То есть… что?

Дастин выгибается в своем кургане из одеял, волосы на макушке взъерошены в стиле Эдуардо.

— Я просто… ну, я подумал… ты можешь получить кого угодно, так с чего бы тебе хотеть… но если ты хочешь… 

И Крис практически врывается в комнату. Билли резко закрывает глаза на всякий случай, но предельно понятно, что глаза Криса видят только Дастина («Фу»).

— Я хочу, блядь, я действительно хочу. Но… – он понижает голос, дрожащий и тихий. – Но Билли…

— Билли спит как мертвец, – уверенно отвечает Дастин. 

Билли хочется сесть и завизжать, что нет он не спит как мертвец нет не спит не спит, но он снова не может двинуться. И он снова в этом ужасном месте, снова начинает заводиться и отказывается признавать это.

— Но ты не…

— Ты это ты, Крис. Мне не нужно название для этого.

А потом слышится удар и треск матраса. За ними следуют звуки слюнявых матьихзаногу поцелуев, и Билли не может поверить, что он снова в этой ситуации, и впереди у него длинная, очень длинная ночь.

 

+1.

Все ведут себя странно и напряженно в последний день перед летними каникулами. Так что Билли думает, что сегодня приземлиться в Керкланде вполне безопасно, особенно учитывая то, что его сосед сегодняшней ночью занимается хриплым задыхающимся прощальным сексом со своей подружкой.

Марк и Эдуардо едва ли разговаривают друг с другом – скорее всего, тревога от предстоящего расставания. Крис и Дастин тоже ведут себя странно, и Билли уверен, что ни у кого из них сегодня не будет секса. Он мирно спит, когда что-то – возможно, его гейдар, – будит его, и он слышит глухие удары и тихие бормотания, доносящиеся с дивана. Он не может ничего разглядеть, но он слышит, и быть этого не может.

Марк говорит:

— Что угодно, если это избавит тебя от недовольной мины.

И Эдуардо оскорбляется:

— Это у меня недовольная мина? – высоко и пронзительно и раздраженно. 

На что Крис замечает: 

— Вардо, мне кажется, тебе нужно расслабиться. 

А Дастин продолжает: 

— Чувак, вряд ли мы сможем это повторить в ближайшее время».

На комнату опускается тяжелая тишина, и затем Эдуардо говорит:

— Ладно. Но только сегодня. И не… когда вы двое будете в Калифорнии, Дастин, это не значит, что вы двое можете…

— Ох, отъебись, Вардо, – и за этим следуют мокрые поцелуи, фу. Но потом это уже двойные мокрые поцелуем, о мой Бог, и Эдуардо говорит:

— У него необычайно талантливый рот, Крис, попробуй сам. 

И на этом запас терпения Билли заканчивается.

— Я проснулся! – кричит он, врываясь в гостиную с бешеными глазами. – Я проснулся! Пожалуйста, подождите, пока я уйду, а потом продолжайте свою оргию, Бог ты мой!

Крис практически сталкивает Марка с себя на пол, а Эдуардо подушкой прикрывает выпуклость в своих штанах. Дастин начинает хихикать, хотя он в том же состоянии. Марк злобно смотрит на Билли. 

А потом он ухмыляется.

— Ты точно хочешь, чтобы мы подождали?

— Да! – истерично верещит Билли, прекрасно понимая, что Марк пялится на его стояк. Пофигу. Если не признавать что-либо, то его нет.

— Это даже не твоя комната, – обвиняющее говорит Эдуардо, и Билли вроде как хочет разреветься.

— Не твоя тоже! 

Вообще-то это уже не важно. Важно убраться отсюда поскорее, потому что Марк поднимается с пола и садится верхом на Криса, игнорируя нерешительные протесты остальных. Дастин смеется до слез.

— Да пофигу, Олсон. Можешь оставаться или идти, но у нас сейчас будет секс, так что…

— Я ухожу! – вопит Билли, а затем выбегает из комнаты и захлопывает входную дверь у себя за спиной.

В холле до него доходит, что ему негде спать. Но что еще печальнее, так это его эрекция, которая не хочет спадать, да и не может – из-за звуков, доносящихся из керкландской комнаты.

В жопу. Все. Он искренне надеется, что Марку удастся продать свою игру Диснейленду или что он там делает, потому что он не уверен, что переживет еще один такой семестр.

~fin~


End file.
